mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Juuhachi
is one of the Administrators of the Magical Girl Sites in Mahou Shoujo Site. Appearance Juuhachi has her hair style of two-tailed hair tied with black bows. Her face resembles an old man with an agonizing expression. Her forehead is broad and wrinkled, her cheeks are languid, and she has an extensive beard. She wears a maid dress that covers her body.her true appearance after being separated from her Site Admin form is that of a young girl with black hair styled in a bob shaped haircut. Personality-wise, she talks and acts like a hyperactive teenage girl. Abilities Rubber body Her body appears to be made out of rubber, which allows her extend and contort in many ways. This also makes her immune to Rina Shioi's electric shock attack as rubber is a natural counter to electrical energy. She can restrain her opponents by wrapping her body around them. Light bullet She is able to transform her twin tails into cannons that shoot energy blasts. With this attack, she destroyed the left foot of Rina who was protecting her mother. This ability is similar to that of the Umbrella stick. Jet speed She is able to grow jet plane wings on her back and fly at high speed. Story She's first seen during the Administrators meeting. Later she's sent to assassinate Rina's mother. Rina fights her but is unable to harm her due to Juuhachi's rubber body absorbing her Stick's electrical attacks. Once Rina's mother appears, Juuhachi tries to kill her by shooting her with her twint tais scannons, but Rina uses herself as a shield to protect her and ends up losing a leg. Rina then escapes with her mother by flying into the night sky, Juuhachi proceeds to pursue her with her plane wings .And begins to corner them when Rina begins to run low on lifespan right before Juuhachi can finish them off Aya intervenes saving them, where she thus then teleports Rina and her mother to their safe house and proceeds to fight Juuhachi in her stead. Juuhachi initially proves to be too fast to be shot by Aya, and evades all of her shoots, realizing that she couldn't shoot her directly Aya teleports herself directly to Juuhachi and tries to shoot her point blank in the head however she dodges this by wrapping herself around Aya by stretching her neck around her body, now trapped Juuhachi intends to kill her by crashing her into the ground in high speed. Aya saves herself by a thin margin by teleporting right before reaching the ground, and she then proceeds to kill Juuhachi by shooting her with her Stick, which somehow "exorcises" Juuhachi from the Magical Girl body she was inhabiting, by giving her some of her lifespan. Aya later takes the body with her. Trivia * Her name translates to "Eighteen". * Her face/mask is based on a kojo mask. * After being defeated by Aya Asagiri in Chapter 112, the Magical Girl who was turned into an administrator was revealed thanks to the ability of Aya's stick. ** Ni (Ochi Shizuka), Roku, Hachi, and Juushi each received damage and appeared in the state of being a magical girl in a disconnected state, but Juuhachi was separated from the magical girl's body by Aya's Stick In fact, it is the first Admin to appear untouched. es:Juuhachi Category:Characters Category:Administrators Category:Female Characters Category:Mahou Shoujo Site Category:Deceased Category:Humans